Beautifully Annoying
by Ambrosia2
Summary: Hermione fell forward onto my chest, her lips colliding with mine. And then she slapped me. Chapter 3 up! HrD
1. The Slytherin Prince

Beautifully Annoying  
  
Authors Note: Hi Everyone! I hope you enjoy this. I appreciate any kind of review you have. Good, bad, short, long, or anything in between or to the left is really nice. I quite literally live off of these. You should see me sell them for cash on E-bay. Quite valuable ;) Just kidding.  
  
Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter. What, you gonna do something about it?  
  
~*~*~*~ That annoying little twit wouldn't stop raising her hand! For Gods sake would someone please tell her that thing is eventually going to start a petition and sue her if she doesn't stop using it so much? Not that they aren't very nice hands, like I'd ever tell her that, but does she have to taunt me with them so much?  
  
The glass Green House echoed around us as her clear, precise, slightly belittling voice pierced the still air.  
  
"Professor Sprout, I think you meant that the ferns won't lay their eggs until September. You see, I read ahead in all of our textbooks over the summer and I'm sure that they don't lay their eggs in March."  
  
I rolled my eyes. What a little know-it-all. It was bad enough she corrected everyone else, but humiliating the teachers was taking it too far, especially when she was wrong.  
  
"Shut up Granger. If you knew anything you'd realize that when they hatch their eggs depends on what season they were potted. Don't be such a dimwit you stupid mudblood!"  
  
Her dog-like Weasley stood angrily, obviously ready to pounce on me, though she restrained him by his sleeve. I knew, of course, that Weasley could never touch me. I had Crabbe and Goyle, and I was completely aware of how pathetic the red-head was with a wand. He was almost as bad at magic as he was poor, and that was saying something.  
  
These last thoughts I spoke aloud and the rest of the Slytherins laughed loudly, watching me, their King, waiting for my next insult.  
  
"Everyone says those two are meant for each other, and I rather agree. Weasley doesn't have enough money to buy himself some sense. If he did, he would see Granger was a stuck up, buck-toothed know-it-all with the hots for his best friend."  
  
Everyone sniggered at this, though it hushed quickly when Hermione stood up, slowly walking towards me. A deep frown was deeply embedded in her beautiful features, and it gave me pleasure to know I had caused that frown. I could control her with my words as easily as an artist could sculpt clay.  
  
She stood on her tip toes, meaning to say something clearly to me, looking into my eyes, though she teetered forward, losing her balance. Her mouth opened slightly in surprise as she fell forward, a short lived shriek escaping her lips.  
  
Hermione fell forward onto my chest, her lips colliding with mine. Her lips were as soft as they looked, yes, I had looked, and I found myself wanting to kiss her deeply. Bu no, this is a mudblood, and Malfoys don't kiss mudbloods, even if the said person had on a delicious peach lips gloss. Aw man, this had to end! I was startled by my own reaction. I actually caught her, set her back on her feet and acted as if that short, surprising kiss had never happened.  
  
And then she slapped me.  
  
Authors Note: PLEASE REVIEWE!!! 


	2. The Gryffindor Princess

Beautifully Annoying Chapter 2  
  
Authors Note- This chapter is a lot longer than the first one, which I think some of you will be happy about. I hope you enjoy it, and please check out some of my other stories too. You know the drill, please review my story. I really appreciate. And if you leave behind your username, I usually get around to returning the favor. : )  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter at the moment, but don't worry, I'm working on it.  
  
There once was an old man of Esser,  
  
Whose knowledge grew lesser and lesser,  
  
It at last grew so small  
  
He knew nothing at all,  
  
And now he's a college professor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I smiled in satisfaction as I cut out the page from the book I was reading in the library. This would show him. I had been scanning all the books on Herbology, and here it was. I had been right; the ferns didn't lay their eggs until September! I folded the piece of parchment in half, sealed it with burgundy wax and the Gryffindor emblem, and addressed it to him, not leaving my name. He would know who it was from.  
  
I had been feeling very confused about the Slytherin Prince since Herbology. I hated to admit it, but I think I liked it when he kissed me. If he hadn't taken control of the situation and pushed me away, I probably would have allowed it to linger. But of course I was being ridiculous. It was foolish of me to even ponder the possibilities of Malfoy as a love interest. Besides, he hated me! He wasn't even remotely attracted to me, which was made obvious when he pushed me away.  
  
I wiped my now teary eyes with the back of my sleeve and set off to the owlry, intent on sending him this bit of information to prove he was the idiot everyone in Gryffindor thought he was.  
  
The next day I walked into potions feeling very pleased with myself. How would he act now? Most likely he'd still be the arrogant little Slytherin he always was, but he knew and I knew he had been proven wrong.  
  
Malfoy strided confidently into the room as usual, though I noticed how he avoided making eye contact with me. I smirked, much like I had seen him do for the past six and a half years, and pulled out my parchment to take notes.  
  
Professor Snape walked slowly between the tables, talking in a subdued voice that echoed around us. I saw him eyeing Malfoy with what looked to be distaste, but no, that couldn't be.  
  
"Furthermore, you will find that you can never guess when it comes to brewing a potion. It would be far worse to mix ingredients in the wrong order, or amount, than to feed your ego and insist you always know what you are talking about. Wouldn't you agree Mr. Malfoy?" he asked with a sneer.  
  
Malfoy glared at me. "Yes Professor Snape." he mumbled, not taking his eyes off of me. I lowered my head in shame, not sure why I felt guilty about getting my long time adversary in trouble. I suppose some people had found out about the incident in the greenhouse yesterday, or read what I had sent him.  
  
Class seemed to stretch on painfully long, and I let out a little to loud sigh of relief when it was over. Snape glowered at me, picking up my paper roughly.  
  
"I assume it was you who sent Mr. Malfoy the information pertaining to the Comary Ferns and their laying of eggs?" he asked, his eyebrows raised. I nodded my head, eyes downcast. "Yes sir."  
  
"Good job."  
  
I hurried to lunch, perplexed about what Snape had said. Why had he been glad I had bruised Malfoys' ego? I shrugged, not ready to give myself a headache over it quite yet. I quickened my pace to the Great Hall, but was pulled figuratively and literally out of my reverie by Malfoy.  
  
He practically dragged me into one of the empty class rooms, staring at me defiantly. I was a little surprised, where were his two cronies, Crabbe and Goyle? I asked him this and he simply shrugged the question off.  
  
"Thanks a lot Granger" he spat sarcastically, stepping closer to me. Slowly I took a step back, and when I saw that was what he wanted, I quickly stepped back, a little farther than I was before. So this was how it was going to be?  
  
"Well I couldn't just let you wander around with the wrong information, could I?" I asked in a fake charming voice. He exhaled deeply, backing away and leaning against the wall.  
  
"Your right. Your always right." he whispered bitterly, not looking at me. "Which Snape has seemed to have noticed. So go ahead, bask in your glory at the cost of my honor." He said slowly, hatred stinging in his voice.  
  
"Your honor?" I asked quietly, taking a step toward him. "There is no honor in being wrong Malfoy! Making you a pureblood or rich or a Slytherin doesn't give you the right to put people down with false information and not get consequences!" I yelled.  
  
I saw his hand reach for his wand and drew mine as well. My fingers itched in excitement. Did I have it in me? Was it worth it to stain my record? Well, I thought glumly, it wasn't exactly clean anyway.  
  
"Are you ready to back you words with actions?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Are you trying to refute your words with a wand?" I countered.  
  
"Avis!" he shouted, pointing his wand at me. Dozens of tiny, angry birds flew in my direction, blocking my vision and pecking at me angrily.  
  
"Evanesco!" I shouted, and the birds vanished. "Rictusempra!" I shouted, aiming at Malfoy. He fell against the wall in a fit of uncontrollable laughter, clutching his sides desperately. "Grang..hahahaha..Granger..hahahah.get this.hahahah.off of..hahahahaha me!" he managed between fits of laughter, a pleading look in his smiling silver eyes. I crossed my arms over my chest and smiled.  
  
"I don't know, I kind of like you better this way." I said matter-of- factly, walking toward the door as if to leave him their in his current state of laughter. He looked at me in panic, all but cackling.  
  
"I was kidding." I said much to his relief. "Does this mean I won?" I asked with my eyebrows raised. He nodded his head, still laughing uncontrollably. Oh I loved that spell! I took the spell off of him and saw him struggle to get his breath back. By now he was sitting on the ground, back against the wall. I walked over there and slid down next to him, a smile tugging at the corners of my mouth.  
  
"Thanks." he said quietly, a small smirk on his face. "I haven't laughed like that in a long, long time."  
  
"Anytime." I said with a chuckle. "You want to be cursed, I'm your girl."  
  
"Don't be stupid Granger, you'll always be my girl."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authors Note- Please Review. I usually return the favor. 


	3. Kissing Castle

~Kissing Castle~  
  
Authors Note- Hello everyone! I hope I don't disappoint you with this chapter. Please review and I will make sure to review a story of yours if you leave a signed review. I appreciate any comments you may have. Constructive Criticism appreciated, adoration adored, and flames accepted.  
  
Disclaimer- I have as much chance of owning Harry Potter without the help of J.K. Rowling as Pinocchio did of becoming a real boy without the blue fairy. Did that make sense?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I leaned down and brought my lips to hers. It wasn't what I had expected though. Awkwardly she struggled to find the right place to put her hands as they dangled by her sides uselessly. I was going through a similar predicament, my hand struggling on her back, and then cupping her cheek, and then her waist, as if I wasn't sure what to do.  
  
"No, tilt your head that way. Ow, your nose is poking me!" Hermione murmured mid kiss, pulling away from me in annoyance. She looked around uneasily, her hands behind her back, chocolate eyes taking a renewed interest in the tile work of the castle. I looked around shyly as well, for once in my life at a loss for words. Well, our first real kiss....what to say?  
  
"You have got to be the worst kisser in the world Granger." I said to fill the emptiness. Yes, that was sure something to say. Not precisely the right thing...  
  
"Me?! I was fine; it was you who was the problem! You're supposed to be the sexed up playboy of the castle, and you can't even kiss well! I may not have a lot of experience in that field, but I have enough to know that were kissing a class, you would not only be sent back to wizard elementary, but your father would disown you and when Snape was asked who his little pet ferret was, he would reply "Who, Pansy?"  
  
I stared at her wide-eyed for a moment, in complete shock of what she had said. Well, not complete shock.  
  
"You're very pretty when you're angry." I said slowly, gray eyes still wide in wonderment. Hermione looked as if she was about to say something clever and stopped short.  
  
"I think the solution to our kissing dilemma is practice." She said slowly, a blush rising to her cheeks, though she looked very serious.  
  
"Yes, practice." I echoed. "Practice makes perfect, right?" I asked, a smirk pulling at the corners of my lips. Hermione nodded her head decidedly.  
  
"Yes....so I think we should practice everyday after potions in the abandoned astronomy tower until we get it right, don't you?" she asked, not quite sure what she was doing. Was she arranging a make-out session with me every day until we enjoyed it? She bit her lip and shrugged. Yes, that seemed to be exactly what she was doing.  
  
I nodded my head in agreement, a confused look on my face. I seemed to be as mystified as her about what we were doing.  
  
"So Granger....I guess I'll see you tomorrow then..."  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
"Also, am I allowed to...practice...with anyone else?"  
  
"Not unless you want to know what your insides look like splattered against the wall."  
  
"No, that's okay, Granger."  
  
"Thought so Malfoy."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I slowed my pace as I saw the door to Professor Binns History of Magic Class. Crabbe and Goyle followed stupidly, and I wondered, not for the first time, why I associated with these obviously mentally challenged fools. Potter walked rudely in front of me into the room and glared at me viciously. I put on my usual smirk. Oh yeah, that was right. I let them hang around me so that I could avoid dealing with people such as Potter.  
  
"After you your majesty." I said sarcastically with a mock bow, sneer cemented onto my face. Now it almost came second nature to me. "I'm sorry your majesty, did you want me to throw rose petals? Will you been needing anything? Can I lick your boot your majesty?" Granger glared at me, placing her hands on her hips. Weasley stood right behind her, looking thoroughly ready to pounce. I had to stifle a laugh with my sleeve, nodding Goyle off to the side. "How cute. You brought the court jester and the national-know- it-all with you. Does the king always find such company necessary?"  
  
Potter ignored me as best as possible, walking swiftly into the classroom. The Weasel and the bookworm stayed behind though. I couldn't help the smile that threatened to show on my face as she stood there trying to look angry. She could pretend all she wanted. I knew she wanted me though.  
  
"Aren't you quite the actress Granger." I spat, stepping dangerously close to her.  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Weasley bit out angrily, growing rapidly more confused by the second. I let out a small laugh. Granger looked at me pleadingly. As if I would tell anyone about our almost friendly relations the day before.  
  
"Takes real talent for someone to put up with you with a smile on their face." I said with my usual smirk. I saw her exhale quietly in relief, but I wasn't about to let her go that easily. I gently reached for a lock of her long hair and curled it around one of my fingers, leaning close to her. I un-twirled her hair and ran my fingertips across her cheek. Her eyes fought to stay open and I noticed the look of recognition and not contempt that flickered through her cinnamon optics.  
  
Weasley inhaled sharply, his fists balling at his sides. Granger pushed him through the door with a scolding glance, pausing to shake her head at me.  
  
"I'll see you tonight my little fox." I said softly. She raised an eyebrow and stepped through the door.  
  
"You wish." She said quietly.  
  
I followed her into the classroom, getting a disapproving look from Binns. I sat down at the desk behind hers, charming the note on her page. The letters began rearranging themselves.  
  
'There's a meteor shower tonight. Plenty of stars to wish on. You can make a wish too. –The Slytherin Prince'  
  
Hermione chuckled softly and turned around in her seat to look at me, shaking her head.  
  
"Are you going to be there?" I asked quietly, writing as I spoke so it didn't look like we were making conversation. The words on my page faded, slowly being replaced with Hermiones own message.  
  
'I wouldn't miss it for all the books in the library.' ~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authors Note- I hope you liked it. Please review, even if it's just a short one. I return the favor. Also, please review my latest story 'Once Upon a Time'. If anyone would like to beta for this story, the aforementioned story, or Losing Hermione, please tell me in your review or leave me an email at theatrepenguin@sbcglobal.net. Thanks! 


End file.
